Thermally sensitive environments may employ forced-air cooling systems to cool interior thermal components. The thermally sensitive environment in one example comprises a computer system with one or more thermal components. The thermal components in one example require cooling during operation. The thermal components may comprise heat producing components, heat sinks, electronic components, and the like. For example, the computer system may have one or more central processing units that require forced-air cooling.
In forced-air cooling computer systems that have open spaces adjacent to the thermal components, airflow portions may avoid passing through or against the thermal components by passing through the open spaces. The open spaces may be locations for optional computer components. For example, some computer systems are designed to handle multiple central processing units. However, the computer systems may operate with a single central processing unit which leaves open spaces within the computer chassis where additional central processing units may operate. The open spaces that allow passage of the portions of airflow hinder the cooling of the adjacent thermal components.
Airflow blocker components may be employed to impede airflow from passing through the open spaces. The airflow blocker components fill the open spaces to direct the airflow away from the open spaces and towards the thermal components to promote increased cooling of the thermal components. In one example, the airflow blocker is sized similarly to the missing optional component that fits within the open space. The airflow blocker in one example is screwed or snapped into place in the open space. Once a user decides to add the optional component (e.g., a second central processing unit) into the open space, then the user removes the airflow blocker from the computer chassis freeing up the open space for the optional component.